Unusual patterns, such as for example, unusually high call rate bursts in a call center, have not been thoroughly analyzed from an analytical perspective. Outlier detection may be used to identify unusual behavior in data, but it lacks the ability to address inherent relationships within the data such as, for example, time series data.